gainesville_after_hoursfandomcom-20200213-history
The Setting
General Setting Gainesville,Florida is the setting of the Chronicle. It's generally similar, the places and geography are mostly the same (until they're handwaved off for the sake of PLOT). However, what sets this apart from some weird slice of life roleplay is the World of Darkness in which the city inhabits, which contains the supernatural and their fight for their (un)lives. Vampires are attempting to enjoy their independence, mages are fighting back against the world which attempts to constrict them with weird concepts like "science", demons enjoy their low numbers and freedom, and werewolves attempt to conserve the nature that dwindles around them. Despite what sounds like indepdendent factions, they quite regularly interact with each other, (though not always friendily, such as the werewolves with any other "Wyrm-tainted" supernatural around them) and that causes the main conflict as of the begining of the chronicle. Vampires The Kindred here enjoy a relative freedom from the Camarilla, being mostly Anarch in their political games. The Brujah are particularly powerful in the city, as one of the barons is a member of the clan. However, a Setite also has taken the mantle of baron, which causes somewhat of a tense "friendship" between the Followers of Set and the Brujah clans. The anarchs are found of taking in Sabbat vampires who dislike their former organization, though the more traditional clans (ie: the Ventrue who somehow maange to make peace with the Anarchs around them) tend to look down upon them. The Anarchs of Gainesville don't enjoy the Camarilla, however are open to any who wish to pass through without being royal assholes. The Noseferatu enjoy the sewers which the Anarchs don't seem to care about too heavily. Within the first month of the chronicle, there's been a lot more transport of mortally illegal substances and materials thanks to a mostly unknown supplier. Demons Fallen are a rarity amongst the Gainesville supernatural, and as such are mostly ignored when it comes to inter-factional conflicts, however thanks to their small numbers and relatively high power, they're capable of small bursts of relevance. Even so, there's quite a bit of morality behind most of their descsions. The raveners are by far the smallest faction, comprising of a single member. The Faustians are by far the majority, with 3/4ths of the Gainesville demons being part of the faction. With this lead, the most suprising part of the statistics is that the Annunaki are the main heads of the fallen rather than the Namaru. Mages The Traditions have a slight foothold, though the Ecstatics and Verbena are the largest two by far. There are few members of the other traditions, and even fewer Nephandi or Marauders running around. The technocracy is somewhat powerful, with Void Engineers adventuring the Umbra, and other branches occasionally working there. There is an Ecstatic and Verbena run chantry in the Kanapaha Botanical Gardens . Werewolves The Garou of Gainesville are usually found on the rural outskirts of the city. They don't usually go into their city unless they have buisiness to attend to, such as killing the other supernatural who go "too far". They don't have the most shining relations with the other factions. There is a major sept in the region, and has a caern within one of the many reservations surrounding Gainesville.